The Gift
by KaityDid66
Summary: Harry struggles on what to get Hermione for Christmas.  OneShot.  General fluffiness.


**A/N: So hello! I don't normally write for the HP world. But I am today. This is dedicated to my friend Acoustics12201. Who requested some Harry and Hermione FanFic for Christmas. So this is for you lady! I do not own any of the characters. That goes to J.K. Rowling. Please enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

The snow was falling gently around Hogwarts. The halls were decorated for Christmas, and every student was feeling anxious for the end of the term.

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room near the fire working on a last minute Potions essay. As always. Hermione came down the steps and sat on a chair near him and opened a book.

"Hello Harry"

Harry looked up and smiled

"Hey Hermione"

"What are you working on?"

"Potions essay."

"You still haven't finished that?"

"Er…no?"

Hermione sighed

"You'll never learn will you?"

"Well, I suppose not. Besides, why do it first thing, when I have loads better things to do?"

"Like what?"

"Qudditch…going to Hogsmeade. Those sort of things."

Hermione sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

Hermione and Harry both sat in silence for a bit. Harry worked on his essay, scratching things out now and again. Clearly he was frustrated. He sighed.

"What is it Harry?" said Hermione without looking up from her book

"I hate Potions"

"I told you, you should've started this essay weeks ago."

"Yeah well…"

"What do you need help with?"

"Everything." Harry replied flatly

Hermione sat her book down and reached out to take the essay

"Here, let me read it."  
"Gladly."

Harry handed it over, and starred into the fire, thinking.

This was actually the first little bit he had time to mull Christmas over in his head. Of course he could've done that earlier, but he always put things off to the last minute. He knew he was going to get Ron a brookstick servicing kit, and a box of Berttie Bots. Dobby he was getting socks. But he was stuck on Hermione. What would be the perfect gift for her?

Hermione snapped Harry out of his thoughts a few minutes later.

"Harry…you should know how Polyjuice potion works. Come on now…"

Harry gave her an innocent look.

"Harry, tell me something. I know you're a brilliant wizard. You know what you're doing, so why do you come to me for help with your homework? Is it some ulterior motive?"

Harry flushed, not sure how to respond to it.

"Mmhmm. That's just what I thought."

"Well…er…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck

Hermione smiled

"It's ok Harry." She said softly "You can tell me."

Harry shock his head, he was somewhat stunned. He tried to change the subject

"So, what would you like for Christmas?"

Hermione blinked and sat back, thinking

"Well, I guess I have everything I need. I don't know Harry."

Harry nodded. "Alright then."

"How about you Harry?"

Harry thought a minute

"I don't need anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. And your essay looks fine. You know what to do."

She yawned

"See you at breakfast?"

Harry smiled

"Yeah"

"Good night Harry"

"Night Hermione."

Harry trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. He flopped down on the bed and starred up at the ceiling and thought, hoping to get an idea. He suddenly had one right before he fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up and got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron was already there, stuffing his face.

"Morning Ron."

"Moring 'arry" Ron said with his mouth full

Harry made a face and looked down to the entrance and saw Hermione enter. He smiled at her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled back.

"Good morning Harry." She raised her eyebrows "Ron…"

"'Orning 'mione"

Harry and Hermione both filled their plates.

"Any plans today Harry?"

Harry nodded and swallowed

"Care to tell me what they are?"

"No. It's a secret."

"Oh?"

He smiled

"Alright then."

She ate quickly

"Well, off to class. See you boys later."

"Bye Hermione" said Harry

Ron waved goodbye.

Harry waited till she was gone and turned to Ron.

"Ron, I'm going to ditch classes and go to Hogsmeade today. Can you lie for me?"

"'Course I can mate!"

"Great! Thanks!"

"What are going to Hogsmeade for?"

"Christmas presents."

"Oh! Can I go with you?"

"No. I need to go alone."

"Alright. Be careful though."

"I will be."

"See you later"

"Later Ron"

Harry went out to the entrance hall and made sure no one was around and slipped on his invisibility cloak and headed down to lawn to Hogsmeade. He was quite happy to be free from classes for the day. And he knew exactly what to get for everyone.

Harry got to Hogsmeade and entered Honeydukes first. He bought the candy and then went down to Tomes and Scrolls to looks for the right thing for Hermione. Finally seeing something, he paid for it, and then walked down to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to pick out the most magnificent quill he could. It was getting rather late by the time he finished, as he had taken his time in each shop. So he slipped his cloak back on and walked back up to the school and into his dormitory to wrap his presents.

After dinner, he sat in the Gryffindor common room, by the fire, waiting nervously for Hermione to come down and finish up her homework or read by the fire. She eventually came down after awhile and smiled when she saw him.

"Hello Harry"

Harry smiled

"Hello Hermione. I er…got something for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah."  
"You didn't have to get me anything Harry."

"But I wanted to."

"Thank you."

He handed her a small present, wrapped neatly.

Hermione carefully unwrapped it and opened the box, first taking out an enormous eagle feather quill. She gasped softly.

"Oh Harry, this is exquisite."

Harry didn't say anything, he stood and watched her, smiling.

She next took out a small, red leather book. She examined it.

"What is this?"

"Well…er. A diary."

"Oh thank you Harry. It's lovely."

"I hope it's the right thing…"

"Of course it is Harry. You picked it out."

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do Harry. Thank you."

Harry smiled "You're welcome Hermione."

"I…I don't really have anything for you."

"That's ok. I don't need anything."

Hermione looked around and then did something that surprised them both and softly kissed Harry.

Harry was taken aback slightly and blinked.

Hermione blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's fine…I…I liked it."

Hermione flushed a brighter red

"Thanks Hermione. You're a really great friend."

Hermione smiled

"You're welcome Harry. You are too."

Harry yawned

"I..er…suppose I should get to bed."

"Yeah…me too…"

Harry paused and then kissed her softly

"Good night Hermione."

He started off to the dormitories

"Good night Harry. Sleep well."

Hermione smiled

"You too Hermione."

They both went up to bed, falling asleep with a smile on their face, thinking that this was the best Christmas gift that either one of them has received.


End file.
